baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
1934
This article is currently under construction. Champions Major League Baseball *World Series: St. Louis Cardinals over Detroit Tigers (4-3) *All-Star Game, July 10 at Polo Grounds: American League, 9-7 Other champions *Negro League Baseball All-Star Game: East, 1-0 Awards and honors *'Most Valuable Player': **American League: Mickey Cochrane, Detroit Tigers **National League: Dizzy Dean, St. Louis Cardinals MLB Statistical Leaders |} Major League Baseball final standings American League final standings National League final standings Events *July 10: At the All-Star Game held at the Polo Grounds in New York City, New York Giants pitcher Carl Hubbell strikes out five consecutive American League batters. These batters are Babe Ruth, Lou Gehrig, Jimmie Foxx, Al Simmons, and Joe Cronin: all future Hall-of-Famers. Births *January 20 - Camilo Pascual (living) *January 28 - Bill White (living) *February 5 - Hank Aaron (living) *February 22 - Sparky Anderson (living) *April 29 - Luis Aparicio (living) *May 13 - Leon Wagner (d. 2004) *June 3 - Jim Gentile (living) *July 11 - Bob Allison (d. 1995) *July 30 - Bud Selig (living) *August 18 - Roberto Clemente (d. 1972) *September 10 - Roger Maris (d. 1985) *October 1 - Chuck Hiller (d. 2004) *November 10 - Norm Cash (d, 1986) *December 19 - Al Kaline (living) Deaths *February 25 - John McGraw, 60, Hall of Fame manager, winningest manager in history with 2763 victories, all but 180 with the New York Giants, whom he led from 1902-1932; domineering style inspired both fierce loyalty and widespread hatred; won record 10 NL pennants, with three World Series titles (1905, 1921-22), also 11 second-place finishes; career .586 winning percentage was second highest among managers with 1000 wins; as third baseman, batted .334 lifetime, led NL in walks and runs twice each with Baltimore Orioles teams which won pennants in 1894-95-96 *March 13 - Fielder Jones, 62, center fielder who batted .300 six times, managed White Sox "Hitless Wonders" to upset victory in 1906 World Series *April 27 - Joe Vila, 67, sportswriter and editor for New York newspapers since 1893 who assisted in AL's move of Baltimore franchise to New York in 1903 *May 14 - Lou Criger, 62, catcher who was behind plate for most of Cy Young's 511 victories, led AL in assists and double plays with 1903 champion Red Sox *June 29 - Charles Somers, 65, executive who fostered startup of American League as owner of the Indians from 1901 formation until 1916, also owned Red Sox in 1901-02 and financed Athletics in their initial seasons; owner of New Orleans minor league team since 1913 *July 18 - Si Sanborn, 67, sportswriter for the Chicago Tribune from 1900-1920, later with The Sporting News *August 8 - Wilbert Robinson, 71, Hall of Fame manager, catcher for the Orioles champions of the 1890s who batted .334 and .353 in 1893-94 seasons, briefly held record for career games caught; managed Brooklyn from 1914-31, winning NL pennants in 1916 and 1920; also Giants pitching coach from 1903-13 *November 21 - Fred Glade, 58, pitcher for the Chicago Orphans, St. Louis Browns and New York Highlanders at the turn of the XX century